To Babysit Countries
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: When a couple of countries are turned into toddlers, what will the Allies and Axis do? Especially when their ideas to take care of them aren't always very good... or child appropriate... It looks like they could use some help, especially when tracking down who did this! First Hetalia fic, includes plenty of humor. Rated T for swearing and for France being... well, France.
1. Chapter 1: A Storm Brews

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. You nuts?**

**AN: AND... A Hetalia fic? WHAT? This is new! Yes, I have started looking into Hetalia! I have to admit, I do like Gerita... but there is no romance in this fic. (Not yet anyways). Just fluffy bromances between a few of the countries. Because bromances are boss. Sorry if this isn't good either. ^_^"**

...

The Allies and Axis were fighting again. They were really getting serious – Germany issuing commands while America and England countered them, Italy doing his best to surrender, and Russia, France, and China ganging up on Japan.

The fight had been going on for nearly four hours when a storm started to roll in. Thunder rumbled ominously, and rain started pouring. It became so dark that it was hard to see the people around them, and when there was a patch of light sometimes they would find that they were attacking their own teammates.

China splintered from Russia and France to shut Italy up. Italy let out a yelp in protest as he nimbly ducked under China's wok, screeching "Hey! I am trying to surrender here! Don't hit me hard please~!"

The wind started to pick up. Tears stung in everyone's eyes as the cold wind bit into them. But everything stopped when two screams were heard.

Lightning had flashed brutally very close to the fighting countries. Within the next seconds everything had cleared up.

They continued to fight until there was suddenly the sound of high-pitched crying, as if children were nearby.

The countries paused. "What on Earth is that annoying sound?" France muttered, glancing past Russia.

England turned as well, and was the first to see what was wrong. "You've got to be bloody kidding me!"

It was China and Italy. Normally the sight of Italy on the ground bawling wouldn't have been too unthinkable – but when China was as well, they looked closer.

The problem was easy to see: China and Italy had been turned into little kids.

...

**AN: Yeah, crappy start. I know. But those two won't be the only ones~! One more will join them! Also, there will be at least one OC in this, and her name is Costa Rica. Just a heads up! (Also, what do you think about Costa Rica being America's little sister? They're pretty close. She was previously Spain's sister but now...)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW COOL THAT WOULD BE?!**

...

"WHAT?" America was the first to recover. But that didn't make the little countries stop crying – in fact, it made it worse.

Germany went forward, picking up little Italy and holding him away from his body as he looked at him. "How pathetic. I didn't think that this could get any worse."

"Well, at least we've always seemed to regard Italy as our weakest," Japan added quietly. "But China is the oldest among us. How odd."

In fact, when any of the Allies went forward to get China like Germany had with Italy, China would only smack at their hands and cry louder. Italy, meanwhile, had relaxed – which disturbed Germany significantly. The little country was now hiding behind Germany's legs.

Italy had no idea what was going on – not that he would have known normally. All he knew was that he felt bad for the person in front of him. He looked around – and saw something that might help.

He walked up carefully, sitting in front of China – who had his face in his hands, sniffling and refusing to look at anyone. "Hello, is this yours?" China looked up for a second – to see Italy holding out his panda. A look of pure joy that could only be given by an ecstatic toddler appeared on his face.

Italy smiled as China took the bear. "I'm Italy Veneziano, or Feliciano Vargas. What's your name?" China looked at him warily. "Wènhòu, I am China… or Yao Wang. What is… going on? I don't like it here, I don't understand!" he then started to speak quietly to himself in Chinese, rocking back and forth while cuddling the panda.

The rest of them looked at England. "You did this, didn't you scone-brain?" France muttered ruefully, "I always knew your black magic couldn't be trusted!" England held his hands up in defense, "I did no such thing! I most certainly wouldn't do it to China, he's on our side!"

"It is very strange," Japan said thoughtfully, carefully watching the young nations as Italy attempted to talk to China, "they look like children, sound like children, act like children… What do we do with them?"

"Well, I'm the hero, and heroes like little kids and save them!" America said brightly, strutting over to both of them. He crouched low over both of them, smiling openly. "Do you guys need saving?!" Both of them squealed and ran off.

England clicked his tongue. "You see, America, this is why you've never wound up raising a little colony before. You'd overwhelm them. Watch me."

He slowly walked over to where they had hid themselves behind a bush. He kneeled and gave a gentle smile. "Why, hello there! Do you two need any help getting back home?" Italy screamed and ran to Germany, pulling at his pants and crying hysterically. Germany, who was starting to feel a bit soft towards the young country, picked him up again and allowed him to clutch his chest this time. "You dummkopf England! Everyone knows that Italy's afraid of you, schwein!"

China seemed a little more okay with England, but still scared. So England had to back off, for which France taunted him.

"You guys are not understanding it, are you?" Japan said softly with a slight hint of impatience, "When China was little, if he ever _was_ little; there were very few other countries for him to look up to. He grew up on his own, sheltered somewhat from the others. To see so many older countries in one place could be very frightening to him."

"Yeah, listen to him and leave me alone!" China said timidly. France shook his head. "I don't know… China is a very important place and he could be taken… advantage of while weakened like this." Part of France seemed genuinely concerned. Part of him seemed perverted as usual. The tension between the countries started rising.

They attempted to leave – it was no use standing around anyways. While the Axis left easily, the Allies had to wait at least an hour before England coaxed China out to them.

…

They all met up in London at England's place the next day. While Germany and Japan were not in horrible shape, they seemed a little more than ragged when it came to Italy. He had become intimidated without the presence of anything familiar – such as Romano, Austria, or Hungary – or even Ancient Rome or the Holy Roman Empire – and had started sobbing again and would only be shut up when Japan made him pasta.

The Allies, however, had different issues with China. He was very distant and sensitive, and it seems none of them could get close. America was too loud, when left alone with him France almost managed to get him undressed and Russia creeped him out. England was so far the closest, however, that all went downhill as soon as he offered China food.

For now, they had locked both of them in England's bedroom, and had gone down to the kitchen. "What bloody luck we have to have the two most difficult countries turned into babies." England muttered, preparing tea. "Yeah, I know right!?" America added, "None of us seem to have what it takes to watch them, and we can't keep fighting with them near us! That'd just be cruel."

"Then what do you suggest, America?" Germany said heatedly. Though he found Italy difficult, he didn't want to leave him alone with someone incapable – not that he himself _was_ capable.

America thought for a second. "Wait… I've got it! I know someone really nice who'd be happy to help us out! Or, she'd help _me_ anyways. And I don't think she's got anything too bad goin' on with China or Italy either." "Who is it?" France said, perking up.

America stood up abruptly, flashing his 'hero-smile'. "She looks up to me like an older brother. Costa Rica!"

...

TRANSLATIONS (From Google Translate, no less, so they may be loose or rough... But I am giving the translation it has given me, though some words have more than one... :/)

Wènhòu - Chinese for Greetings

Dummkopf - idiot

Schwein - bastard (normally pig I believe)

**AN: Okay, we're starting to get somewhere... I'm not sure where, but _somewhere_. Still, do you think it's appropriate for Costa Rica to be America's little sister? (She also considers all of Latin America her siblings, really) Please R&R.**

**ALSO, SPECIAL AN: Here's my Heritage, let's think a little: I'm mainly Irish, German, British, and Scottish. I'm also French, Welsh, and Italian. And I suppose I'm also technically American for living in America, though I have no Native-American heritage.**


	3. Chapter 3: Costa Rica-Camilla Madrigal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. *sits in corner and pouts***

**Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl: Thank you for my first review! You get a cookie! And thank you again! ^_^ Here's a new chapter, just for you!**

...

A knock came at the door. "Ah! I am sorry, hermano España, let me get that." She got up and went to the door.

The sight on both sides was surprising. The Axis and Allies had never really seen Costa Rica too often; she normally was with her siblings of Latin America.

She had dark brown hair that was braided, and in the braid some guaria morada was woven. She had soulful brown eyes and was wearing a dress. The dress was a rich green in color, and was tight fitting from the waist up, but was very loose around her legs in order to run and dance. It had a pattern of flowers and leaves on it in blue, white, and red – the colors of her flag. She also wore pretty woven sandals.

She in return was faced with a bone-crushing hug from America. "Hey Costa Rica how's it goin'!?" "A-Alfred?" she said, shocked.

America let go of her and gestured to the others. "Why don't you introduce yourself! You don't talk at the meetings a lot."

She nodded, smiling. "Hola, I am Costa Rica. You may also know me as Camilla Madrigal as well. What is going on? Spain is here and I do not want to be rude to him…" there was a little bitterness in her voice, as if remembering when she had been but only his colony.

"Well, sis," America said, winking at the others, "we have a little problem, and it seems that I can't be the hero for once!" he pouted slightly at that.

She looked over them. "I do not see anything wrong…" That's when Italy and China decided to make themselves known. Costa Rica gave a start.

She kneeled on the ground, surprised. "Ah! China e Italia! What on Earth happened to them?" America seemed a little surprised. "You already know them?"

"Sí hermano, China loans me money sometimes and there are quite a few Italian-Costa Ricans. But what happened to them?"

"Uh… we don't know." America said, shrugging. "But we're kind of in the middle of a fight right now and we aren't having much luck with watching them. They're a little troublesome." At that moment, Italy went forward and tugged on Costa Rica's skirt. "Ciao bella ragazza, do you have any food?"

Costa Rica laughed, picking him up – and China, who for once didn't struggle. "Sí, I do have food. Would you like some? I'm sure that you'll love it." "Okay!"

"Do you guys want to come in and explain?" she added as she turned back to the hallway, where Spain was standing and watching curiously. The rest of them looked at each other. "I suppose we could," Germany said quietly.

"Oh good!" Costa Rica said, beaming. "I have some pasta boiling to go with the grilled vegetables and fruits." "Yay~!"

The Axis and Allies knew instantly that this was definitely the right place to have taken Italy.

...

TRANSLATIONS (From Google Translate, no less, so they may be loose or rough... But I am giving the translation it has given me, though some words have more than one... :/)

Hermano España - Brother Spain

Hola - Hello

China e Italia - China and Italy

Sí hermano - Yes brother

Ciao bella ragazza - Hello pretty girl

**AN: BTW, guaria morada is Costa Rica's national flower. Also, the whole China loaning money is actually more recent. PLEASE R&R! :) And I anyone out there needs a Costa Rica OC for their Hetalia story, PM me and we can chat! (You would just have to give the credit of her to me, but that would mean that I'd read and review your story. Just another fan for you!) ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Curls and Calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. *sits in corner and pouts***

**AN: So I was thinking about Italy and Romano's curls today - they are very interesting. If you know my work or me personally, you'll know that it's dangerous if I think it's interesting.**

...

The ten countries – Axis, Allies, Spain, and Costa Rica – all sat around her table, eating the pasta with vegetables and fruits on it. There was also a light wine sauce.

It was a little quiet, except for little Italy's random murmurs of "Pasta…" which a few of them found cute, and a few found irritating.

Finally it was France who found a point of discussion. He noticed that, on what would be Costa Rica's right side, there was a loose strand of hair that wasn't in her braid – it was long and curly, with a couple of loops. It bounced slightly as she ate.

"Ah… Camilla, what is that?" he asked, pointing at it. She froze, looking at him. "What? My… curl?" Both America and Spain looked shocked and slightly awkward, mouths hanging open and staring at France. "What did I say mes amis? Is something wrong? I was just wondering if it meant something or… did something." He added, glancing at Italy.

Spain recovered, smiling awkwardly. "Ah… I discovered her curl when she was but a colony. Sometimes, when you pull on it, it has the same effect on her as it does on Feliciano. Other times, it makes her really, _really_ angry~!" he laughed slightly, and Costa Rica flicked him in the cheek. "Shut up Antonio."

America, too, seemed a little awkward. "Yeah, you've got to be a little careful with that, trust me. You can accidently touch it and either get bitch-smacked hard, or get an unexpected surprise… which isn't always unpleasant."

Costa Rica looked disturbed, and sweat-dropped. "Ah… mis hermanos son pervertidos…"

She looked at England and Germany again, "So, isn't there anyone we could call? I mean, I would be happy to help mis amigos, but I don't really know too much of them. Couldn't I call Lovino or Roderich? I know that you're Yao's sibling, Kiku." "Yes…" Japan answered quietly.

"I still don't know what we are going to do with them," France said, "and isn't the world meeting tomorrow? That means that someone will have to miss out and watch after them." "Not a problem!" Costa Rica said, smiling sweetly in a way that pleased France, "That's totally fine! I don't speak much at the meetings, I can handle them. That just means I'll have to call Lovino or Roderich soon in order to talk."

…

Costa Rica had left the room, carrying Italy, and Spain trailed behind her, holding China – who was struggling heavily. They could both hear "Nǐ zhè húndàn, fàng kāi wǒ!" and "Wǒ yào huí jiā!" quite clearly, though neither of them could understand it. The others had left, claiming that they had to go conquer each other.

Costa Rica grabbed the phone and dialed Romano's number.

_"__Ciao, questo è__ Lovino Vargas. Chi è?" _"Hola Lovino, it's Costa Rica."

The tone of the voice on the phone switched from slightly annoyed to enthusiastic. _"Ah, Camilla! How are you, why are you calling?" _"I'm muy beuna, Lovino. I'm calling because of Feliciano, actually." _"What? What is wrong with my fratello?" _"Nothing is wrong, not really… It seems that he and China have run into some trouble. For some reason, during a fight today… they were both turned into children." _"What?!"_

She pulled the phone away from her ear as suddenly a string of curses in Italian. She kept breaking in when possible. "Yes!" "…Yes!" "I know! I hear you." "Yes, you can come over." "My place." "See you."

Spain smiled – even though China was currently punching him in the gut, he didn't seem to notice – "So little Romano is coming, yes? It's been a while since I've seen him."

Costa Rica sighed, now taking China from him – who calmed just slightly, no longer furious. "True, but I wonder if he'll be happy to know you're here…"

...

TRANSLATIONS (From Google Translate, no less, so they may be loose or rough... But I am giving the translation it has given me, though some words have more than one... :/)

Mes amis - My friends

Mis hermanos son pervertidos - My brothers are perverts

Mis amigos - My friends

Nǐ zhè húndàn, fàng kāi wǒ - Let go of me you bastard

Wǒ yào huí jiā - I want to go home

Ciao, questo è Lovino Vargas. Chi è? - Hello, this is Lovino Vargas. Who is it?

Hola - Hello

Muy Buena - Very good

Fratello - Brother

**AN: Man, these translations are getting out of hand. And anyone out there that needs a Costa Rica OC for their Hetalia story, PM me and we can chat!^_^ Please review... it would make my day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: In Comes Romano

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Now to get back to the story...**

**Baylee1100: Lovi will be in for a while now! :)**

...

Seeing as the day had been eventful, it was easy for Costa Rica and Spain to get Italy and China to sleep. It was around ten when there was a sharp knock on the door.

Spain was still asleep, of course, so it was Costa Rica who had to get the door.

She opened it to see Romano. "Ah! Lovino, you're here!" She hugged him, to which at first he was surprised, but then eagerly hugged her back. "Good Morning Camilla! How is Feli?"

Costa Rica took his hand and led him upstairs. "Let's find out. I haven't seen him yet this morning, not since I woke up. I only have one guest bed and that is occupied by Antonio…" Romano flinched. "The tomato bastard's here!?"

Costa Rica squeezed his hand, chuckling, as she led him down her hallway. "Yes, Lovi, he is. It'll be like old times! But anyways, since the guest bed was taken, I let Feli and Yao sleep with me. They were quiet enough."

They reached her room, and Costa Rica opened it. As soon as they took a step into the room, they heard a hissing sound. There was a large red lizard.

Romano jumped back as it moved towards them. "Wha-What is that thing?!"

Costa Rica smiled, leaning over and picking the large reptile up. "Him? He's my pet Green Iguana!" "Green!?" "Yes, Green. He's a Green Iguana. I'm not sure why they're called that, for they come in different colors depending on the location. The ones from Costa Rica are red! His name is Fernando – I call him Fern. I have two others, a Yigüirro, named Markita, and an Ocelot, named Reina. They're both girls, and Markita likes hiding, but Reina only comes out at night. But Fern here is very loyal, and a good protector. Perfect for looking after little nations." Fernando flicked his tongue out, licking her cheek, and then she put him down.

They walked over to the bed. Italy and China were on completely opposite sides of the bed, sleeping heavily. China's ponytail had worked loose in the night.

Costa Rica smiled. "They're adorable Lovino. And you can stay as long as you help me."

Romano fidgeted. "How long's the tomato bastard staying?" Camilla laughed. "I'm going to try and get rid of him today." "Good."

Costa Rica lifted an eyebrow. "Really Lovi, you're so strange! I'm one of the very few people that know how much you like him!" she poked him in the stomach, causing him to smack her hand away. "What am I the only person? Doesn't Feli know you're bi, at least?" "Shut up…" he muttered in return. Costa Rica rolled her eyes.

She walked over and kneeled at the side of the bed. "Feliciano, Yao, it's time to wake up~! It's getting late, and someone came to see you~!"

Italy opened his eyes, looking over and seeing Romano. "Fratello!" came the small squeal. He jumped out of bed, running at him and hugging his legs. Romano, taken aback, squatted, lifting the child in his arms. "Feliciano! What happened to you?"

Italy paused as Costa Rica lifted a sleepy China out of the bed, arms lazily thrown around her neck but fingers clutching tightly to her dress as he buried his face in the cloth, as if shy. "Dunno…" Italy said, snuggling his face into Romano's chest.

Costa Rica looked at Romano, smirking. "Though Feliciano talks enough, and Yao doesn't, it seems neither of them knows exactly what's going on. They remember some things, and some people. But not… everything. Yao especially seems to be having some trouble seeing as he was so much older than most of us and doesn't recognize a whole lot. So I take it you want to help out with Feli?" Romano, grimacing, looked at his brother. "…Yeah, I guess. It's not like anyone else knows him better."

"Except… maybe Austria or Hungary?" Romano cringed, spinning at the voice. Spain leaned in the doorway, a smirk on his face. "Ah, Lovi, you're here~!" "Yes, and so are you, tomato bastard!"

Costa Rica sighed, walking out the door, China in her arms still. "And so the happy family was reunited once more, what could possibly go wrong?"

...

TRANSLATIONS (From Google Translate, no less, so they may be loose or rough... But I am giving the translation it has given me, though some words have more than one... :/)

Fratello - Brother

**AN: Another chapter~! By the way, a Yigüirro is the national bird of Costa Rica. And if you're wondering why Romano and Costa Rica are so close - well, they were both raised by Spain. Since Romano gets along better with girls, he was much nicer to her than he was to Spain. (Of course, I love Spamano - and GerIta - and I don't understand how people assume Lovi and Feli are homosexual just off of those pairings. I ship those pairings among others and I think that they're bisexual - they _are_ Italian after all, and they _do_ love girls. Okay. End Rant.) So both poor Romano and poor Costa Rica had their curls experimented on by Spain. It makes me wonder what their childhood was like together~ ah, another fic for no one to read. On that note, check out the other Hetalia fics I have up now! You may like them~! ...I'll shut up now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Watching Football

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Now to get back to the story...**

**AN: Short little fill it seems. I don't know. I'm just randomly writing now.**

...

The rest of the morning went by fairly quietly by most standards, though by the afternoon came around, Romano and Spain had started arguing. Italy and China were coloring quietly near Fernando on the opposite side of the room while Costa Rica, Romano, and Spain were watching football, laughing as some of the more idiotic players kicked the ball in the wrong direction, or cheering when the goalies made brilliant saves.

China still seemed very introverted and would not talk to Italy, who kept asking questions or spurted random Italian. Every so often China would become afraid, and either Italy would catch on and stop talking to him – and turn instead to his drawing – or he would keep mindlessly chatting and drive the other child to tears. At that point Costa Rica would come over and calm him down, smiling gently at him and giving him one of the guaria morada that was woven in her hair, with which he seemed fascinated.

But of course the 'peace' did not last long as Romano and Spain argued. It caught the attention of the two younger nations, who stared over at them with wide eyes.

"You never get it do you, bastardo pomodoro! You get on my ogni ultimo nervo!" "But _Lovino_, you don't understand…" "I don't care Antonio! I don't cazzo di cura in questo momento! All I know is that my fratello has been made into a bambino again, and I don't understand _that_!"

Romano ran out of steam there, face tinged red with anger. Spain didn't seem fazed though, but put a hand on Romano's shoulder. "I _know_, mi amigo, I _know_. But I _do_ think you could use my assistance." "Why would Camilla and I need _your_ assistance? We're perfectly capable of taking care of them!"

There was a low, loud song – apparently Costa Rica's bird, Markita, had gotten annoyed at the constant bickering, though she was nowhere to be seen. Costa Rica sighed, standing. "Are you two going to take this outside, or am I going to have to stop being a nice hostess? I don't know if you've noticed, but you're both very loud when you argue." She jabbed a thumb back at the toddlers who were staring at them with wide eyes. Costa Rica had a teasing smile on her face, but her eyes were serious.

Romano looked at his feet. "…sorry Camilla." Spain smiled, looking between the two of them. "…I really should leave anyways. I do have a large country to govern. Which reminds me," he paused, glancing at Italy and China, "I'm assuming you'll take over for now Lovi, but who's going to help China?"

"I haven't thought of that," Costa Rica said, resting her fist to her chin, "I really should ask Kiku or Kaoru… maybe Im Yong?" "Well, that's for you to figure out then. Have fun taking care of them!" Spain gave a slight wave before disappearing from the room.

Romano relaxed. "Tomato bastard has left the building." "Which is a shame, really," Costa Rica smirked, "seeing as he's the only person of the three of us that have really raised children. And he raised them _so well_." They laughed.

"But you do have a point," Costa Rica said, sitting back on the couch and flipping through the different shows, "now it'll be much more peaceful."

...

TRANSLATIONS (From Google Translate, no less, so they may be loose or rough... But I am giving the translation it has given me, though some words have more than one... :/)

bastardo pomodoro - tomato bastard

ogni ultimo nervo - every last nerve

cazzo di cura in questo momento - fucking care right now

fratello - brother

bambino - child

mi amigo - my friend

**AN: We might have another visitor in the next chapter or after... hopefully they'll cause lots of trouble. Lovino and Camilla get along well, I see. Good... so far... If any of you have any ideas for where this should go, tell me! ^_^ I might consider them, depending.**


End file.
